Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/@comment-26544002-20181017070336/@comment-130.226.87.143-20181017142226
Who is among the known rulers and elites of the new world is nicer then Ainz if I may ask? (warning this will be a long one) The king of Re-Estize and the queen of the holy kingdom, maybe the the queen of the dragon kingdom. But they all have the same problem of been too powerless to do any real good for anybody and their peoples suffer for it. The nomral people are mostly nice as we have seen, but they really dnot have any real influence and responsibilities on the world at large. The nobles we have seen so far are nearly always (with a few exceptions) scum. If you are an anime only person, then I can understand you may not know so much about the events in the baggrund, So I will give some summaries of the know leaderships. Ainz is from a grimdark Earth (2138), where his mother worked to death and died while making him some food (and he blames himself for it). The world is shit and nearly everybody is a slave in everthing but name save the rich (like Touch Me, that is also why he is an idealist). Bellriver (one of the Supreme beings) got killed in real live for knowing too much. CEOs rule as dictators and been fired from your job means you and your family is going to stave. water needs to be filtert, the air itself is toxic and people needs mask to go outside. The Kingdom was one wage of starvation and civil war, the nobles constantly abuse their power and the slave trade is doing quite well in secret and the nobles and even members of the royal family are allied with crime. Some nobles even allied with outside powers for their own gain (like the knights and priest from Slane that have been sent to kill Gazef to help some nobles in the first season). The Princess is mentaly unstable, the oldest prince is a retard and the king is too weak to protect his people. Slane committed genocide or enslave non-humans whatever possible and demands tribute to save the dragon kingdom from been made into one big farm with humans that serves as cattle to be slaught. The Lizardmen have destoyed one or committed cannibalism over the lack of food (understable however). The Quagoa wanted to committed genocide against the dwarfs and were VERY close to do it, so they can expand their own domain. Also the dragons that helped Quagoa were debating if the should murder their allies and just enslave the dwarfs insted. The emperor wants to stave the kingdom and maybe start the civil war and that would have killed milions easy, including children. and also I dont think it was said in the anime, but he first though Ainz was a dark elf and wanted to give him a small army of maids to do what ever he wanted with them, and he force the girls into it by threatening to kill their entire families. The elves king is an class A++ A**hole that is so arrogant and self centred that he cares nothing about the fact the his kingdom is about to be crushed by Slane and simpel says his people are weak and the war with Slane started because he raped one of their godkin and cares nothing either for his children that is too weak in his eyes. there is a troll nation that views a "6-month old human fetuses to be an exquisite delicacy", dont get me started on the "normal" non-human tribes. The head Paladin in the holy kingdom would kill non-human children for not be humans, and wanted to kill Ainz even if doing so will make his entire undead army go berserk and kill a untold number of humans, just so that the other Human cant take advantage of the Holy Kingdom in their weakness. also the thing with the workers was to test his defences, and they COULD leave and become rich if they just took the gold at the front door and left (also Ainz didt really like the entire plan really). Also forsights leader claimed to know Ainz´s friends and the the thing is that Ainz misses them quite a bid and became enrage then the bluff was discovered.